lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza No Come Film Series
The Pizza No Come Film Series is a heptalogy of short films that follow two brothers that work as fake pizza guys for the Pizza Prohibition Pact, and oppose the insatiable Fat Clan. The series contains eight installments - chronologically, Pizza Won't Come, Pizza No Come, Pizza Might Come, Pizza Origins, The Pizza Cometh, Pizza Will Come, Pizza Must Come and Pizza Never Come. It stars Alex Fanelli, Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Ryan Grier, Chris Lombardo, Ryan Bowman, and others. The first four films were released from July to September 2016, with two more being released in April 2017, and the most recent in December 2017. The series' production was hindered over the next two years, as many of the cast members had school and other obligations and obstacles, and Scott focused on other large and small projects. The eighth film was finally filmed and released in December 2019. The first four films were created as a result of filming for The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods being called off on certain days, though the most recent installments were made intentionally. The series' chronology is sometimes thrown off by its installments. Pizza Won't Come, which was the sixth film to be released, takes place before the first film. Pizza Origins was released after The Pizza Cometh, but is set before it. Films Pizza No Come (2016) The first film, Pizza No Come, was released on July 27, 2016. The film follows the "original pizza guy" as he makes a pizza delivery to a group of uncanny gang members. Ryan Grier stars as the pizza guy, while Gabe Sagherian, Sean Larkin, Chris Lombardo and Dakota Markle play the gang members. Pizza Might Come (2016) The second film, Pizza Might Come, was released on August 14, 2016. It follows a new pizza guy, whose name is later revealed to be "Antonio", as he makes a pizza delivery to The Rodent - a skinny hooded gang member. A conflict breaks out when The Rodent refuses to pay him with money, prompting police officer Guy Buddy to intervene. Alex Fanelli stars as the pizza guy, while Eric Gorbaty plays The Rodent and Gabe Sagherian plays Guy Buddy. The Pizza Cometh (2016) The third film, The Pizza Cometh, was released on August 19, 2016. The film is set after the events of its sequel, Pizza Origins. It follows a cowboy-esque character, The Chimp, as he hunts down a trio of gang members in the woods. Austin Brinser stars as The Chimp, while Ryan Bowman plays Jicker, Chris Lombardo plays Brayden, and Alex Fanelli plays the "hooded hoodlum". The film ends with The Chimp killing the gang members and taking their car, which was stolen from Antonio. Pizza Origins (2016) The fourth film, Pizza Origins, was released on September 5, 2016. The film is set fourteen hours before the events of its predecessor, The Pizza Cometh. It follows the pizza guy, Antonio, as he tries delivering three pizzas to a trio of gang members. As expected, a conflict breaks out when the gang members attack Antonio. Alex Fanelli returns as the pizza guy, and Ryan Bowman returns to play Jicker. Chris Lombardo plays Dope, and Gabe Sagherian plays Renny - both gang members. The film ends with Renny stealing the pizza guy's car, setting in motion the events of The Pizza Cometh. Pizza Will Come (2017) The fifth film, Pizza Will Come, was released on April 14, 2017. Set eight months after the previous installment, The Pizza Cometh, The Chimp has taken back Antonio's car but held onto it ever since - forcing Antonio to take on a new job that requires him to wear a chicken costume. Antonio manages to confront The Chimp, who betrays Antonio and releases the fearsome Dogfather on him. Alex Fanelli and Austin Brinser return as Antonio and The Chimp, respectively, while Dakota Markle debuts as The Dogfather. Gabe Sagherian and Ryan Grier both have cameos as Renny and the original pizza guy, respectively. Pizza Won't Come (2017) The sixth film, Pizza Won't Come, was released on April 21, 2017. Set three months before the first film, Pizza No Come, brothers Antonio and Emilio, both working as pizza guys, make a delivery to two gang members by a river in a park. The brothers' tense relationship takes a turn for the worst as a major revelation comes to light. Alex Fanelli and Ryan Grier return as pizza guys Antonio and Emilio, respectively, while Sean Larkin returns as the hungry goon from the first film and Chris Lombardo debuts as Master Malice, a gang members. Austin Brinser also appears as The Chimp. Pizza Must Come (2017) The seventh film, Pizza Must Come, was released on December 24, 2017. Set eight months after Pizza Will Come, Antonio has sided with Renny in a bid to chase down a common enemy, The Chimp - but a greater foe, Master Malice, seeks to hold all the cards. Filming began on October 8, though the footage was ultimately scrapped for various reasons. Filming officially took place from December 19 to 21. Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian, Alex Fanelli and Ryan Grier reprise their roles as The Chimp, Renny, Antonio and Emilio, respectively, while Chris Lombardo and Michael Behrenshauser join the film's cast. Pizza Never Come (2019) The eighth film, Pizza Never Come, was released on December 31, 2019. It was in the works for two years, during which it faced numerous filming attempts that resulted in failure, in February and August 2018, and later in May 2019. The production of other large and small projects, including Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master and Kaine West: No Salvation, put the series on hold for some time. A script for the film was written in November 2019, and filming took place on December 28. Alex Fanelli, Ryan Grier, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Michael Behrenshauser and Dakota Markle return as Antonio, Emilio, The Chimp, Master Malice, �� and The Dogfather, while Russell Parkinson debuts as King Stallion and Sean Larkin plays a minor role. Future On April 22, 2017, Scott confirmed that the series will continue on for another two or three installments, saying; : We always aim to make each film unique, fun and exciting. The series won't last forever; we'll likely have another two or three films before the ultimate finale. We don't want things to get boring, and I feel we always come up with some great ideas for the series. But we'll wrap things up when the time comes. '' Release dates for these installments have yet to be confirmed. In June 2018, Scott began planning premises for future films in the series. On June 28, he confirmed plans for at least four more installments, but hasn't offered any details as to where the series will go. Character Appearances : ''See List of Pizza No Come film series cast and characters Trivia *The series contains the second largest number of installments in a LordStarscream100 series, with seven films. It's surpassed by the Bread's Crumbs series, which has thirteen films. *Most of the series' installments were released relatively close to each other. **The second film was released around two weeks after the first film, and the third film was released less than a week after the second film. The fourth film was released around two weeks after the third film. **A hiatus then took place, with the fifth film being released seven months after the fourth film, and the sixth film being released less than a week later. **After another hiatus, the seventh film was released eight months after the sixth film. **A third hiatus then took place for two years, after which the eighth film was released. Category:Pizza No Come Category:Pizza Might Come Category:The Pizza Cometh Category:Pizza Origins Category:Pizza Will Come Category:Pizza Won't Come Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Pizza Must Come Category:2019 Storyline